The increasing demand for mobile navigation devices imposes several restrictions related to e.g. managing navigation contents (navigation items like routing information, traffic information, map information etc.), providing e.g. user specific navigation contents to navigation devices, operating the navigation devices or managing the executable programs installed e.g. on the navigation device.
However, the increasing complexity of navigation devices and the increased demand for information implicate problems associated with efficiently managing the information and operating the navigation device.